smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
True Blue Spell
The True Blue Spell is a magic spell that Papa Smurf used on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf. This was mostly used in the cartoon show and in Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs movie series, as the comic books have Smurfette's transformation into a real Smurf be through "plastic smurfery." Mainstream Smurfs Media The spell is changed throughout the various media formats of the series. Smurfs (TV series) The spell appears in the cartoon show episode "The Smurfette," which is used after Smurfette reveals that she was created by Gargamel in order to destroy the Smurfs. The ingredients in the spell include: *a touch of Venus *add moonbeams for light *add some smurfroot Once the ingredients have been added, an incantation must be said before a wand is used to finish the spell. The incantation goes: *And now with the power of all I command, Smurfette become Smurf, and before me stand. The Smurfs 2 The spell also appears in the 2013 movie, The Smurfs 2, ''but the ingredients required are different. The ingredients include: *One hopeful thought *tiger lily to make her essence magical and blue *a dab of royal jelly *mimosa pollen *a drop of mink oil *one loving truth Before the last ingredient is added however, an incantation must be said. The incantation goes: *And lest this spell be all for naught, the final thing: One hopeful thought. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the spell is referred to as the Adam's Rib Spell and calls for * one drop of dew from a morning glory * some ground-up mother-of-pearl * a sprinkle of moon dust * rays of golden starlight * ashes from a lily of the valleys * oil of myrrh * a bit of Smurf essence * the rib bone of a male Smurf (which was extracted from Empath by Papa Smurf years ago) To complete the spell, Papa Smurf recited the incantation: * And now with the power of all I command, Smurfette become Smurf, and before me stand. An element about the spell is that it does involve reverting Smurfette's original form back to being inanimate blue clay while her spirit form is suspended above the clay until the spell was complete, and then her spirit melded itself back into the clay and morphed into her current form. According to "Smurfette's Inner Beauty", there were additional spells cast on Smurfette that would give her youth and beauty for as long as she lived, which Hogatha with her Spell Of Syphonia had tapped into to make herself beautiful at the expense of Smurfette's life. A later spell cast on her by Baby Smurf after Papa Smurf's original spell was no longer working to keep her in the form of a real Smurf had separated Smurfette into two forms: the Smurfette who was a real Smurf, and the Morph being who possessed her original form and called herself Morphette. In her later years, according to the visions of the future Empath had seen in "Days Of Future Smurfed", the spells that would make Smurfette into a real Smurf would wear off, causing her form to revert to lifeless blue clay as she died. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The spell in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series follows the same formula presented in The Smurfs 2. It first appeared in Smurfette's debut story "The First Female Smurf", when Papa Smurf used it on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf. It appeared again in the story "The Smurflings", when Papa Smurf used it on Sassette in order to transform her into a real Smurf, again in the story "Wonder the Naughty", when Wonder had no choice but to go back to the village undetected and get the formula in order to save her new friends, the Naughties, after Gargamel refused to feed them, and again in the story "Legend of the Vampire Smurfs", where it was used by Papa Smurf to transform Serana into a true blue Smurf after she and Hero stopped Lord Harkon from achieving an ancient prophecy. Glovey Story The spell appears in the Smurf Me Up series, due to its continuity with the televison series of The Smurfs. The spell requires the very same ingridients Papa Smurf used to transform Smurfette into a real Smurf. The spell is also used in the Naughty Naughty story, where an evil entity of Gargamel manifests and uses the spell to transform the formers Naughties Vexy and Hackus into real Smurfs in order to extract their essence. The Spell makes an appearance in the story Return of Glovey Smurf, where Papa Smurf uses the spell to turn a transformed Glovey back into his Smurfy self again. See also ''The Curse of Smurf'', an enchantment with similar properties to the True Blue Spell. RDK Stories/Expanded AU To be filled in by Esquilo30 and Numbuh 404. Smurfiest Smurf Of A World In this series, the spell was used on Smurfette, Vexy, Hackus, Sassette and Nanny, but in Nanny's case it was used when she was created by Grandpa. Its ingredients are *a touch of Venus *add moonbeams for light *add some smurfroot *One hopeful thought * tiger lily to make her essence magical and blue * a dab of royal jelly *mimosa pollen *a drop of mink oil *ashes from a lily of the valleys *a bit of Smurf essence *and one loving truth Before the last ingredient is added however, an incantation must be said. Sapphire Smurfette, The Magic Smurfette series The spell was used on smurfette to transform her into a true Smurf, later on Sapphire, Sassette, Swan, and Prism Smurfette (still deciding if to make her) *Bliss memorie *Moon essence *Shooting stars for wishes and hope *A dash of star light *A Smurfberry blossom *Smurf essence *Light of blue moon *A sapphire to change her stone heart *Enchanted gold dust *A tear of joy *A Smurf's sympathy *A blue lotus * Moon dust https://scontent-b-dfw.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/p206x206/1526977_639048566137137_1478454553_n.jpg The effect is temporary as the reversal spell was cast on the moon. The moon rays have the ability undo the true blue spell on any person (or smurf) that the spell was used on. Esther: The Adventurous Smurfette stories In the ESTHER: The Adventurous Smurfette story series the True Blue Spell is used on Smurfette by Papa to change her into a Smurf; it is also used on Esther when it is found out that she had a simple spell cast on her by an unknown person while in the portal taking her to the past and to the Enchanted Forest, which changed her into a smurf, but only for a limited amount of time. The spell cast on her starts to wear off and she starts to slowly turn gray and her hair starts to slowly change from blonde to black. The ingredients are and must be put in in this order: *1 drop of mink oil *The loving truth of a smurf *Tiger lily to make their essence magical and blue *A drop of magic water *A rose from the highest mountain There is one more ingredient One Hopeful Thought but it must be put in while saying: *Unless this spell be all for naught, the final thing One Hopeful Thought. A blue beam then comes out and goes into the person/Smurf/Naughty that the spell is used on; they are then lifted up magically and they then change colour to Smurfy blue. Notes * The Adam's Rib Spell name refers to a Bible verse in Genesis 2:22, where God took a rib from the first man He created and made the first woman from it. * "Ashes from a lily of the valleys" in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf spell formula refers to both a Bible verse from Isaiah 61:3 speaking of God giving Zion "beauty for ashes" and a flower from the Song Of Solomon. * "A sprinkle of moon dust" and "rays of golden starlight" refers to the bridge section of the Carpenters' "Close To You", when the singer says of the angels who wanted to make a dream come true that they "sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue". * The name for the spell comes from The Smurfs 2: The Video Game, for when the player collects four vials of Smurf essence, they go "True Blue". Category:Open to Community Category:Magic spells and formulas